


The Breezes Joined in Their Sighs

by AmandaSun320



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaSun320/pseuds/AmandaSun320
Summary: 老夫老妻中年gyjo故事
Relationships: Gyjo - Relationship, Johnny Joestar/Gyro Zeppeli
Kudos: 33
Collections: Gyjoland





	The Breezes Joined in Their Sighs

乔尼•乔斯达最喜欢清晨和杰洛•齐贝林几乎同时醒来的美好瞬间。带着微冷的风，阳光顺着白色纱质窗帘爬进室内。被子胡乱堆在了腰间，乔尼枕在杰洛的胳膊上，抬头看见亮晶晶的绿色眼睛。“早安”伴随着一个吻落在他的头发里，杰洛爬起来穿上他昨晚随便脱掉甩在床脚的内裤。从他们相遇，十年过去了，乔尼已经对刻在那不勒斯人灵魂里的午睡完全习惯了，但他还是无法对男人的裸睡习惯无动于衷，尤其是男人特别喜欢像抱大号抱枕一样那么用长腿缠住他。

杰洛拉开了窗帘，用手掌挡住对他来说有点刺眼的阳光，从乔尼的角度，他能很好地欣赏到男人赤裸的麦色肌肤被阳光点亮的样子。大大小小的吻痕不均匀地分布在他的身上，淡的快看不见的，昨晚刚刚新添的，就像一朵一朵的花盛放在那不勒斯的海岸上。

“起来了，懒虫。”杰洛一把抽掉了乔尼的被子，但乔尼还是懒洋洋地躺在原地不肯动弹。杰洛一手扶在他脑后，另一只手扶在他背后，把撒懒不想起床的乔尼抱了起来，医生柔软的双手摸得他背后痒丝丝的。

杰洛伺候他穿上宽松的T恤，他趁机挂在杰洛的身上，像一只考拉，然后在杰洛抱不动他之前跳了下来，临走前亲了亲杰洛的鼻子尖。29岁的乔尼比19岁和杰洛初遇时结实了不少，原本萎缩的肌肉也在他复健结束后慢慢锻炼了回来。虽然还是和杰洛的肌肉比不成，但起码也有了相当漂亮的线条。杰洛在他背对着他睡觉的时候总是喜欢抱上来，从胸口开始抚摸他。他怕挂在杰洛身上太久让他吃不消。

赤着脚走进浴室，站在洗脸池前，乔尼帮杰洛把牙膏挤到牙刷上，杰洛接过来塞进嘴里。细密的白色泡沫带着薄荷香充斥着口腔，浴室里到处都是清新的晨间气息。

乔尼喜欢摸杰洛刚刚冒出头的胡茬，可能是因为他自己体毛不怎么旺盛所以好奇，也有可能是喜欢那种痒酥酥的触感。胡茬还挺扎手，但磨蹭在乔尼指尖总觉得格外温柔，敏感的神经细胞将这种奇妙的触感传送至中枢系统，大脑自动解读为幸福的信号。

他已经刷完了牙，却仍站在原地看杰洛，杰洛非常仔细地冲着镜子修剪他的小方块胡子，这些精致的胡子十年来时常磨得他大腿内侧要破皮一样通红，他有时恨不得用剃须刀把这些恼人的胡子全刮掉。但他知道杰洛有多珍视他的宝贝胡子，所以他只能在感到大腿皮肤刺痛时狠狠地揪一把杰洛的胡子泄愤。

此时此刻，杰洛下巴上裹满了白色的泡沫，他小心翼翼地盯着镜中的自己，用剃须刀把胡子块之间以及其他部分的杂须剃掉。他的神情专注得像一只猫，绿眼睛一眨不眨，生怕一下手误就把宝贝胡子毁了。乔尼曾经吐槽过，完全没必要这么费事，他可以用铁球剔除特定区域以外的胡子，比手动操作更方便容易，而且更干净。但杰洛拒绝了他的提议，告诉他这是艺术。好吧，乔尼翻了个白眼，踮起脚尖亲了亲他的额头。

但有一点杰洛没说错，这确实是艺术，对于乔尼来说，杰洛就是一件艺术品。造物者造人时有太多的偏颇，不是每个人都像杰洛•齐贝林一样美得像艺术品，也不是每个人都像乔尼•乔斯达这样幸运，有这样一件艺术品伴随他一同生活。

34岁的杰洛•齐贝林比十年前不减其性感，反而增添了几分成熟男人的魅力。他的鬓角还没有白发，但细碎的皱纹已经爬上了他的眼角。冲乔尼傻笑的时候眼角堆起的小小纹路挂着那不勒斯的阳光，沟壑里满填着他对乔尼的爱意。乔尼有时候会轻轻地咬他的苹果肌，舌尖磨蹭过他的皱纹。他知道杰洛也一样喜欢慢慢变老的他，就像既喜欢青苹果的酸涩多汁，又喜欢熟透的红苹果的饱满甘甜。

他想象过两个人都老了的样子，但想不出会有什么区别，无论哪个年龄，他们都是最相爱的一对儿。或许等到他们七八十岁的时候，干枯瘪皱的皮肤早已失去往日的光泽，白发也再看不出当年的风采，甚至连体毛都逐渐变得稀疏浅淡，但他们仍会紧紧相拥，布满老年斑和皱纹的双手也会紧握，干瘪的嘴唇仍然渴望来自爱人的亲吻。餐桌上的食物只有软糯易嚼的，但他们的每一寸肌肤会记得以往的荣光，他们互相触摸的时候不会像干燥的纸张相互摩擦，生命之河永远不会干涸，这就够了。

想到杰洛引以为豪的牙齿不复存在，只能把他标志性的金牙套箍在假牙外面，乔尼忍不住笑出了声。正在刮胡子的杰洛以为他是觉得自己太帅所以笑出声，从镜中冲着乔尼又是一个大大的微笑。剃须膏飞进了他的嘴巴，杰洛“呸呸呸”地吐着嘴里的泡沫，乔尼更加乐不可支。

“过来，小混蛋。”他永远是杰洛的小混蛋，这一点是时间无法改变的，感谢上帝，他们的年龄差永远不会变。杰洛给乔尼涂上了剃须膏，虽然他很少需要剃须，但总是很享受杰洛这样伺候自己。剃须刀冰凉的利刃刮过他的下颌，专注的绿眼睛现在紧盯着他的脸颊，就像给病人开刀一样全神贯注，杰洛在和乔尼有关的事上从不马虎。他肆无忌惮地打量杰洛的正脸，脸颊上还沾着剃须膏，方块胡子里也全是细碎的泡泡，大概杰洛的胡子白了就会是这个样子吧！

对面的爱人显然注意到了他过分炽热的视线，因为没有办法立刻亲吻他而冲他抱歉地笑了笑，乔尼用手比划了一个飞吻，杰洛眨了眨眼睛表示收到。平静相爱的一天再次启程。

贴心的齐贝林医生甚至帮乔尼擦了自己的须后水，不常剃须的乔尼觉得有一点点刺激，但能和杰洛拥有一样的木质芬芳让他很满足。杰洛给乔尼梳了梳柔软的金发，然后取来一面小镜子让乔尼欣赏，再挑剔的顾客乔斯达也无法对齐贝林理发师有什么怨言。杰洛把镜子放回原位，然后扣着他的脖子强迫他和自己一起看向洗脸池上方的大镜子，趁势在乔尼的脸上狠狠亲了一口，刚刚剃光的敏感皮肤被杰洛的胡子又刺激了一把，但双倍的木质香气让乔尼觉得很满足。

他转过头去，踩在杰洛的脚背上，趾甲可能划过了他的小腿，但他知道杰洛不在意。柔软的防滑地毯虽然舒服，却没有杰洛的体温来得充满温情。乔尼抬起头亲了亲杰洛的嘴唇，薄荷气息在唇齿间停留，刚刚洗漱完毕的人唇纹里还藏着潮湿的水汽，晨间阳光从窗户冲进了卧室，一路泼洒到浴室的门口。

“情人节快乐。”

清风拂过白色的纱质窗帘，床头的花瓶插着昨天就买好的红玫瑰，满溢的爱意顺着阳光泼洒进对方的眼睛。

“情人节快乐。”


End file.
